memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ptolemy class
The Ptolemy-class was a type of Federation starship in service in the 23rd century. (Star Fleet Technical Manual), classified as a transport/tug. Development History Used by Star Fleet to transport priority military and government cargoes (civilian freighters being adequate for other loads), the tug is a full-fledged starship with limited armament suitable to its role in the fleet. However, since a Ptolemy-class tug costs almost as much as a large cruiser to build, competition between the Front-line and Logistical branches of Starfleet for construction funds is fierce. The Ptolemy-class can carry up to three cargo pods. If only carrying two, one but not both can be a double-weight pod, and if one is a double-weight pod, it must be the one directly connected to the tug itself, at the front. Types of Pods The pods themselves are towed in-line, one attached to the tug and the others to the pod in front. The 'Starliner pod is designed for the transport of 300 personnel. Too expensive to use for colonisation, it usually carries relief crews to isolated outposts. The Starliner pod is capable of independent operations at sublight speed. There are actually several types of Cargo pod (liquid, break-bulk, container, pallet, dry bulk, etc.), but all are functionally identical. There is no crew, only some accessways for members of the tug's crew or the destination base' personnel to oversee loading and unloading. (From the instruction manual for the game: Star Trek: Starfleet Command, itself taken from the original '''Star Fleet Battles' source material)'' Known Vessels ''Ptolemy'' Sub-Type * (NCC-3801) * (NCC-3802) * (NCC-3803) * (NCC-3804) * (NCC-3805) * (NCC-3806) * (NCC-3807) * (NCC-3808) * (NCC-3809) * (NCC-3810) * (NCC-3811) * (NCC-3812) * (NCC-3813) * (NCC-3814) * (NCC-3815) ''Keppler'' Sub-Type * (NCC-3816) * (NCC-3817) * (NCC-3818) * (NCC-3819) * (NCC-3820) * (NCC-3821) * (NCC-3822) * (NCC-3823) * (NCC-3824) * (NCC-3825) * (NCC-3826) * (NCC-3827) * (NCC-3828) * (NCC-3829) * (NCC-3830) ''Doppler'' Sub-Type * (NCC-3831) * (NCC-3832) * (NCC-3833) * (NCC-3834) * (NCC-3835) * (NCC-3836) * (NCC-3837) * (NCC-3838) * (NCC-3839) * (NCC-3840) * (NCC-3841) * (NCC-3842) * (NCC-3843) * (NCC-3844) * (NCC-3845) * (NCC-3846) * (NCC-3847) * (NCC-3848) * (NCC-3849) * (NCC-3850) * (NCC-3851) * (NCC-3852) * (NCC-3853) * (NCC-3854) * (NCC-3855) * (NCC-3856) * (NCC-3857) * (NCC-3858) * (NCC-3859) * (NCC-3860) * (NCC-3861) * (NCC-3862) * (NCC-3863) * (NCC-3864) * (NCC-3865) * (NCC-3866) * (NCC-3867) * (NCC-3868) * (NCC-3869) * (NCC-3870) * (NCC-3871) * (NCC-3872) * (NCC-3873) * (NCC-3874) * (NCC-3875) * (NCC-3876) * (NCC-3877) * (NCC-3878) * (NCC-3879) * (NCC-3880) * (NCC-3881) * (NCC-3882) * (NCC-3883) * (NCC-3884) * (NCC-3885) * (NCC-3886) * (NCC-3887) * (NCC-3888) * (NCC-3889) * (NCC-3890) * (NCC-3891) * (NCC-3892) * (NCC-3893) * (NCC-3894) * (NCC-3895) * (NCC-3896) * (NCC-3897) * (NCC-3898) * (NCC-3899) ''Dollond'' Sub-Type * (NCC-3900) * (NCC-3901) * (NCC-3902) * (NCC-3903) * (NCC-3904) * (NCC-3905) * (NCC-3906) * (NCC-3907) * (NCC-3908) * (NCC-3909) * (NCC-3910) * (NCC-3911) * (NCC-3912) * (NCC-3913) * (NCC-3914) * (NCC-3915) * (NCC-3916) * (NCC-3917) * (NCC-3918) * (NCC-3919) * (NCC-3920) * (NCC-3921) * (NCC-3922) * (NCC-3923) * (NCC-3924) * (NCC-3925) * (NCC-3926) * (NCC-3927) * (NCC-3928) * (NCC-3929) * (NCC-3930) * (NCC-3931) * (NCC-3932) * (NCC-3933) * (NCC-3934) * (NCC-3935) * (NCC-3936) * (NCC-3937) * (NCC-3938) * (NCC-3939) * (NCC-3940) Connections * * Category:Federation starship classes